Lies, Pain, Lust, Love, revenge, Happy ending? Which one doesn't fit?
by Meow-Mix-Meow-Meow-Meow
Summary: Sadstuck a lot of pairing. Summery: Tav and Gamzee; Gamzee kills Tavros and then goes after karkat and Terezi; the two die in each other's arms. Jane and Dave slowly start to go insane from blame and guilt they share a passionate moment as a couple then kill each other. I have more tell me if I should continue!


**I really wanted to write a sad stucks :'( Sadstuck a lot of pairing. Summery: Tav and Gamzee; Gamzee kills Tavros and then goes after karkat and Terezi; the two die in each other's arms. Jane and Dave slowly start to go insane from blame and guilt they share a passionate moment as a couple then kill each other. I have more tell me if I should continue!**

* * *

"hEY G-GAMZEE... YOU LOOK A lITTLE S-SCARY R-RIGHT NOW..." Tarvos triled off staring at Gamzee in fear.

"NaH tAv BrO nOtHiNg To Be MoThEr FuCkInG sCaReD oF." Gamzee said as he slowly strted walking towards Tavros.

"g-gAMZEE A-ARE YOU... SOBER?" Tavros asked in fear.

"NaH mAn I'm HiGh On MoThEr FuCkInG MiRIcAls, Or WhAtEvEr." Gamzee lied through his teeth; he was fully infront of Tavors now. "NoW sTaNd StIlL tHiS wIlL oNlY hUrT fOr A sEcOuNd."

"gAMZ-!" Tavros yelled but it was too late. Gamzee rip his head off by Tavros's neck. Hisw spinal cord was jutting out of him in a disgusting way.

"ShH... I gOt YoU tAvRoS." Gamzee said carseasing the detach head. He gave a laugh as he walked out of the room still petting Tavros brown blood was pooring every where and soon a red and a turquoise was going to follow, maybe even the pure blood of a human.

* * *

"TEREZI FOLLOW ME! COME ON WE GOT TO HURRY!" Karkat said dragging Terezi away from the door. Karkat had walk in on Gamzee killing Tavros; the first person he thought of was Terezi. That why he was here now dragging said troll to safty.

"Why K4rcl3s? 1t s33ms l1k3 4 pr3tty b1g st1ck 1s shov3d up your nook." Terezi said laughing.

"YEAH NO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND FOLLOW ME." Karkat didn't have time for this bullshit it was either she followed or they both end up dieing.

"K4rk4t why 4r3 w3 h1d1ng und3r th3 t4bl3?"

"TEREZI SHUT THE FUCK UP OKAY! LOOK GAMZEE'S FINLLY LOST IT... H-HE JUST KILLED TARVOS. DO YOU WANT TO GET OUT ALIVE OR NOT?"

Terezi didn't know what to say. She has never seen Karkat act this way before. "Shouldn't w3 w4rn th3 oth3rs?" She asked softly.

Karkat brought her in his arms not caring that she was close enought to smell his true blood color; it wouldn't matter if Gamzee found them. "NO IT'S TOO LATE. JUST PROMISE ME YOU WILL STAY HERE. THAT YOU WILL STAY WITH ME?" Tears were streaming down Karkat's face Terezi could smell the distintive sent.

She brought him in her arms hugging him tight "1 promis3" She whispered in his ear. The door slowly creaked open.

"BeStFrIeNd... Oh BeStFrIeNd." Gamzee laughed madly. Terezi whimpered slightly she held on to Karkat tighter. Karkat hugged her back. "FoUnd YoU!" Gamzee said smiling wickedly at the two. He pick Terezi up back her face. He squeezed tightly before throwing her across the room.

Terezi let out an ear piecing screech. "TEREZI!" Karkat yelled. Gamzee came over to Karkat. He incricled his hand around Karkat thoart. Karkat tried to shoosh pap him but that was going to help it just made him look like an idiot in his dieing mintues. Gamzee clawed at his neck and bright red blood started seeping out. Gamzee laughed again. he plunched his hand into Karkat's stamach. "WeLcOmE tO tHe BlAcK cAnErVaL FrIeNd." Gamzee made his way over to Terezi. He slowly clawed at her chest letting her blooded pour down. He grab a handful of her hair and slammed her head against the wall before stomping on her face.

Terezi just lied there motionless. Karkat wanted to stand and stop Gamzee but he couldn't. Finally Gamzee left to go find his next vitoms. Terezi whimpered and curled up in a ball. Karkat crawled over to her, advoiding her broken red glasses. "N1c3 pl4n. w3r3 sur3 m4d3 1t out unh4rm3d." Terezi said hoarsly and saracaticly.

Karkat brought her into his arms. Her breathing was shallow but so was his. "SHUT UP FUCKASS, LIKE YOU COULD HAVE THOUGHT OF SOMETHING BETER." He didn't mean that but just because they were on the brink of death didn't change there feelings towards each other.

"1 b3t w3 wouldn't b3 di31ng, h3h3. 4tl34st 1 w1ll b3 b4th3d 1n r3d." Her giggle was so weak. "Karkcl3s?"

"YES?" He whispered.

"I flush you..."

"I flush you too." He said but she didn't hear it her heart had already stop beating and soon his did too.

* * *

"Do you think we might have messed up really badly?" Dave asked Jade as he thought of his old life on earth.

"Maybe." She mumbled pressing her self father into his chest.

"Hm Maybe we didn't mess up to bad seeing as I still have you." Dave said holding her tighter.

Jade gave a small laugh. "Oh sure Mr. Cool Guy." She thought for a moment before looking up at him fondly. "I'm glad to have you too; also John and Rose maybe even the trolls. But the game is still going on there is no telling how much longer we got."

Dave ignored the part on dieing and mumbled. "Jade Strider for some reason I like the sound of that."

Jade sighed. "There are no marriages on this planet you know that so what's the need to change my name."

"When did you become so depressing Jade babe?"

Jade brought her knees to her chest. "I don't know but I feel as if some one has watched us waiting for us to mess up again." She smiled and turned to dave. "Your right I've been depressing... If me and you were to ever have a child what should we name him/her."

Dave gave her a look like talking about kids already? He shrugged and replied, "I don't know but Levi sounds pretty good." He gave a sad smile. "Maybe even Dirk or Bro would be pretty awesome."

Jade smiled and slowly sat up straighter and brought her head up to kiss him. He followed suit and slowly brought his head down. Once their lips touch everything went black.

Jade turned back and forth looking for Dave it seemed as if he just disappeared. "Dave? DAVE!" She shouted

A aspersion appeared before her. It was her dog the one who raise her. What's sad is she doesn't even remember his name now it's been so long.

"Jade Harley don't trust that hipster he is keeping things from you." A voice spoke slowly in her head. "What you don't know is all this time he has planned your end. He planned the end of this worlds and our destroyed one! He is the reason the people you love and care about died. You think you still have Rose and John they will soon be gone too."

Jade cowered to the ground she didn't want to be remind on how they destroyed the world. "I could still be alive if it wasn't for him."

"Shut Up!" Jade screamed.

"admit it. Everything could have been they way they used to be. We could still be playing with radioactive glow sticks out in the yard."

Jade closed her eyes and slowed down her breather. She felt something cold on her skin. She opened her eyes to find a shocked Dave. She looked down to where she felt cold metal. In her hands was her shot-gun... It was aimed at Dave's chest. She looked at Dave only to see him press his sword against her neck; she gasped. "Is it true what Dirk said?" He spat out.

Jade pushed him to the ground and pinned him there. "I don't know you tell me. I heard it was all your fault everyone is dead." Jade said in a badass way. Dave pressed the tip of the sword to Jades's chest and lightly priced her skin. JAde aimed her rifle at his head. They awkwardly kiss. during the kiss Dave fully plunge the sword into Jade's chest, and Jade pulled the triggered hitting Dave between his eyebrows.


End file.
